Not What I Planned For
by MyAwesomenessWillRubOffOnYOU
Summary: When Simon comes out of his coma, he soon realizes that his whole life has changed. Will he like his wife Raven, his sister-in-law Scarlet, and his son Jared? Simon would have sworn that he was way to young to be married, and he remebered Jared being his twin brother.(Almost like the first episode of The Walking Dead, only without the walkers, but there are goblins.) DO NOT OWN SPC


Jared's P.O.V.

Great, two more dead people in my life. This time it was my mom's friends Rose, and Liam Jones. And the best part if there two kids get to come and live with us. Yay, I'm so happy that two more girls are joining are club! Not. We don't need any more girls in the Grace house. There already two, too many…not including Simon.

It's the morning of the funeral. My stupid mother just had to have it at are house. So we three kids HAVE to clean are rooms. And since I'm the "best" cook in the house, I'm in charge of all the food. So I have to cook enough for at least two-hundred people. (We have a huge family.) The only good thing about it is that I get to boss Simon and Mallory around.

12:00 in the afternoon

Just about every one is here. We have just enough chairs, food, tissues, and more then enough people. I look through the crowd of people and spot my twin brother Simon. Good he saved me a seat.

"Everyone please take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin." My mother Helen yells over the microphone. When everything is settled down, a girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes walks up to the podium. (I've never been a fan of blonds) She was wearing black skinny jeans, a laced blouse, a red belt and gold high-tops. And to top it off she had dark blood red highlights in her hair. (Wow what a great outfit for a funeral. Every female I see is wearing a black formal type dress. Man I even dressed nice. Black tie and everything.)

"Hya everyone. As a lot of you are wondering, I'm Scarlet Jones, one of Roses daughters." She said in a very up rising voice.

"My sister Anna was supposes to do this but she changed her mind at the very last moment, so I'm kinda just winging it." She gave a little laugh, like that was supposed to be funny. I look at Simon, who just about drooling over Scarlet. Amateur, I've seen about "twenty" other girls who are "hotter" then her.

"As you all know my mother and father were both unforgettable people. They were always laughing over something. But what I remember most about them was there actions toward other people. They would never yell or get angry, or act unkind to other people. And today we are here to honor and respect Rose and Jason Jones." IT seemed like Scarlet was trying really hard to cheer us all up. Personally it seems like to me, that she was so not winging it.

"I thought you were winging this. Not reading of some note cards." I yell toward the front. Scarlet gave me a glare that said, "Do that again I'll kill you." Right before I was about to call it again I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. Was it my mom… no such luck, behind me stood my Uncle Jay. He harshly grabbed my wrist and pulled me strait out of my seat. Jay silently dragged me though the crowd straight to my mom. Oh no, here it come, cover your ears everyone. But before I had a chance to bring my hands up to my ears my mom grabbed both hands and pulled me into the house, straight up stairs and right into the sitting room. Or as I call, the danger zoon.

Simon-Jared-Simon-Jared-Simon-Jared-SIMON SUCKS-JARED IS WAY BETTER

Simon's P.O.V.

When the funeral ended, I gazed around the yard to notice that I was the only male figure left. Mallory, Scarlet, and Raven (Scarlet's smoking hot sister) were talking on the front porch. I guess the funeral had ended a long time ago… I guess I also got sucked into my book. Since Jared was gone having a lecture about God knows what, I decided to go talk to the girls. As I was walking over to the girls I noticed that Raven was checking me out.

"Hey, what's up?" I walked up the front steps trying to look as cool as possible.

Scarlet cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Nothing much, were practically just sitting here bored out of are frikin' minds." After she said that I knew right off the bat that she was perfect for Jared.

"Well, you guys know that we could always go and spy on Jared and mom "conversation", if you what I mean." Mal had and evil grin crawling slowly across her face. Mallory honestly sometimes scared me, but she had the most brilliant ideas.

Before I had a chance to say anything Raven piped in, "I hope your mother is beating the crap out of the little turd, I can't stand the way he acts." I swear I liked Raven I little bit more every single second.

"I have a feeling mom took him up stairs to the common room, so lets start heading up. Just make sure you guys are quiet." They all nodded in agreement, and pretty soon we were standing in front of the common rooms door, closely listening to their conversation.

"Jared Evan Grace get your butt over here. Now!" I knew my mom was mad, but I didn't think that she would be swatting at him.

"Get your filthy paws off me, you little filthy b****!" I covered my ears after that afraid that there would be more swearing. I looked over at the girls and saw Mallory and Scarlet close to tears… because they were laughing so hard. I then felt a soft hand rubbing my back, and turned around to see Raven. Her big brown eyes looked so soft and innocent, almost like so realized what pain I was in to listen to my brother and mother fighting. I watched as Raven slowly brought her hand up to my cheek and brushed away a tear. I hadn't realized I started crying in till she had done that.

"JARED WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR STUPID FATHER AND GET YOUR A** OVER HERE, NOW!" I held my breath waiting for Jared's reaction knowing how strong he felt abut his relationship with our dad. I looked over at Mallory who as staring back at me with wide eyes.

"It's not my fault you met dad, got married and had twins after you had Mallory. I'm sure you would much happier if, if I wasn't even born. But you, could at, at least act like you care about me even a little, you f****** b****." I jumped when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a crying Jared and an angry mother following after him with a long thick leather belt. It made me really mad to hear Jared cussing, but it made me even madder to see my mother coming after him with a belt. I mean by now she should now that Jared has a bit of a temper, and yet she just goes and sets him on fire as if he was some kind of bomb. I almost moved to stop mom only to see that Mallory had already beat me to it. My heart nearly cracked in half when mom raised her hand and harshly slapped Mallory across the face. But it made my heart burst when she got out of Mallory's grasp and ran after Jared. The next thing I saw was his pants getting ripped of, the girls covering there eyes and our mom violently swatting Jared across his rear end, each time leaving red marks. I'm pretty sure the next thing I saw was what caused me to faint; it made me feel as if I were in a horror movie. Our mom balled up her tiny little fist and punched Jared multiple times, causing blood to ooze out of him as if he were some kind of human blood bank. At the time the only thing that crossed my mind was,_ "please someone call the police, please, please, PLEASE!" _After that everything went black and I could hear the faint sound of the sirens.


End file.
